Transmissions
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: The FFs and Chaotix get a visit from someone from the future who came back to give them a warning. Will they heed it before it's too late? Or is it just a trick? -Temporarily suspended until I can find time to work on it.-
1. Default Chapter

Transmissions

By, The Mouse of Anon

Author's Note: Okay, warning, this first chapter isn't really that long, only about four pages, but it should be good. 

Sonic: What are you talking about? This isn't good! It's... WEIRD. 

Fira: What do you want?! Besides, it's supposed to be strange.

Sonic: You're just insane.

Fira: XP! Bite me.

Sonic: NO! Besides, you probably taste nasty anyway. Crazy mouse...

Fira: Oh bite the dust. Anyway, this story is actually serious as opposed to my other one that I titled Mogwai....

Sonic: You still haven't told me what a mogwai is...

Fira: Oh shut up. Enjoy the fic! 

Sonic: ....I'm tempted to quit...

Fira: ^-^;;;

Legal Shtuff: Sonic, the Chaotix, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters are owned by me! So HA! I am SEGA! ...Well actually the almighty Sega lords would sue my butt off if I claimed that, so no, I don't own 'em. What a shocker, ne? As for Manic and Sonia, how I choose to portray them is copyright to me, but the characters don't actually belong to me. Too bad, so sad. Oh yeah, P.S., C&C would be greatly appreciated. Please comment! ^.^;;;

- -Transmission, From 2nd Gen. 3257, To Freedom Fighters of 3240- -

Listen I know this is going to be hard to believe, but you've got to trust me when I say, DON'T GO TO ROBOTROPOLIS! You go in there after- - ...will be betrayed. He'll catch you and turn you over to Ro- - nik, if you do it, S- - will be caught and tortured! Do NOT go in after A- -. - -e'll be able to get out, but just DON'T trust Geof- - ...'ll die. Trust me *explosion in the background* - your only choice. Otherwise the hell we live in here will- - unavoidable. _Don't _fall for- - ...you'll die! *a loud BOOM is heard* SPRAINT! HOLY SPRAINT! That was the yipping Floating Isla- -! IT JUST FREAKING CR- - ...THE GROUND! Robotnik freaking destroyed the - - Island! BY THE GODDE- -! Don't go into Robotropolis- - ...'ll be driven _insane!_ SPRAINT! Look, I don't have much time- - ...relay this, Sniv- - ...ming this way to kill - -. Just don't let Son- - go into Robotr- - after A- -. This is delivered with the utmost seri- - ...prince of Mobius. Trust me, listen to what I've said. This is Pr- - ...anic Mescromani Memtrakae He- -hog. Good luck to you all. Bye, - -... over and out. – *static*

Sally looked over to her computer. It was midnight and Nicole had been giving her the "you've got a message" beep for quite sometime now. About half an hour to be exact. "Nicole... Shut up," the princess growled from her bed. "You've got mail," Nicole said irritatingly in an immitation of the AOL notification. "I don't care, it's midnight, shut up!," Sally groaned. "The message is marked urgent." The squirrel/fox/chipmunk growled and threw a pillow at the offending computer. "Who upgraded your personality circuits anyway?" "Sir Charles Hedgehog," Nicole retorted infuriatingly, "...got a problem with it?" Sally let out a frustrated sigh before snarling, "FINE! Just play the damn thing!" Nicole obliged, seemingly gleefully. 'Sadistic computer,' Sally thought to herself. Then she listened to the message. Sally did a double take. "Nicole, rewind and play again." "—HOLY SPRAINT! That was the yipping Floating Isla- -! IT JUST FREAKING CR- - ...THE GROUND! Robotnik freaking destroyed the - - Island!"

Sally groped for the com-link on her end table and switched it on. "Guys... You awake?" There were a couple of thumps, some static, then a couple of groans and growls before there was a tired, "Yello," from Sonic. Bunnie yawned as she said into her com-link, "What the hoo-ha's goin' on Sally-girl?" "Hold on a sec, the rest of you awake?," Sally replied. "Mm hm," came Rotor's tired reply. "Oui mon preencees." "Wassup Aunt Sally?" "What's going on?," Amy asked tiredly. "I got a transmission, I can't place from where, and it's really disturbing. Somebody get on the horn and call Knuckles down here." "Wha? Why?," Sonic mumbled almost incoherently. "It concerns the Floating Island, something I think _everybody_ who happens to be a Freedom Fighter in Knothole or a Chaotic on the Floating Island should hear. Now get up and shake a leg, we're going to need to be awake for this."

"What the hell did you call me out of my bed for _Princess_?," Knuckles growled in irritation. There was no denying it, that particular echidna wasn't happy about being woken up. Knux only ever called Sally "Princess" when he was less than thrilled with her. "This," Sally replied, "Nicole, re-play message." "Yes Sally," the computer said coolly, hiding all traces of her up-grade. 'Tricky.' The small computer then played that terrifying transmission. "IT JUST FREAKING CR- - ...THE GROUND! Robotnik freaking destroyed the - - Island! BY THE GODDE- -! Don't go into Robotropolis- - ...'ll be driven _insane!_ SPRAINT! Look, I don't have much time- - ...relay this, Sniv- - ...ming this way to kill - -. Just don't let Son- - go into Robotr- - after A- -." The eyes of all the others widened in surprise and not a little fear.

"Who.... Who sent this?," Knuckles stammered. "Nicole, can you figure out his name?," Sally questioned. "Of course Sally," the computer responded cheekily. "Searching... 'prince of Mobius' 'Pr- - ...anic Mescromani Memtrakae He- -hog'." "Hey Nicole, could you decrypt the name at all? Get rid of some of the static?," Rotor asked. "Attempting... 'prince of Mobius' 'Prince...' one second..." The group of Chaotix and Freedom Fighters waited impatiently as the computer worked on clearing up the name. "Name found. 'Prince Manic Mescromani Memtrakae Hedgehog'." "What year is this supposed to be from?," Espio asked incredulously. "3257," Sally supplied. "Ya gotta be kidding me...," Espio rolled his eyes. "There's no way that's real. Robotnik's given you a hoax Sal, no way something from that far in the future could come back to here." "How can you be sure Espio?," Mighty asked as he crossed his arms. "Oh come ON! Don't tell me you believe that load!," the chameleon retorted.

Suddenly Nicole beeped. "Incoming transmission Sally," the computer said, stating the obvious. "Open it Nicole." A hologram of a green hedgehog appeared in the air, he looked tattered, injured, he looked like he had been through hell and back. Yet still, there was a proud aire about him that spoke of someone with an inborn pride born out of survival. The hedgehog smirked at the dropped jaws of the mobians of his past, reminding people incredibly of Sonic. "Surprised?," the golden-eyed hedgehog asked as he looked around at them, or the hologram did anyway. He sounded like the person who had sent the first message. "Who _are_ you?," Sonic asked, not quite ready to believe the impossible. The green hedgehog chuckled as he said, "I'm Manic the Hedgehog of course, Prince 'Manic' Mescromani Memtrakae Hedgehog to be specific." He mockingly bowed. "I don't believe it," Espio snorted in disgust.

Those golden/amber eyes turned to look at the chameleon and said, "Doesn't surprise me. Of course, from what I've learned you've always had a hard time trusting anything or anybody." "And you know this.... How?" "Sorry, that's one thing I can't tell you." The chameleon let out a derisive snort and turned his back on the projected hedgehog. Manic shook his head, "From what my sources have found out, my last message didn't come through quite right, too much static." "And who _are_ your sources?," Knuckles asked in suspicion. "Someone in contact with the Chaos Emeralds," the hedgehog replied without hesitation. "Am Ah rahght in assumin' that you're Sally-girl and Sugah-hog's son?," Bunnie asked suddenly. The hedgehog looked surprised by the question before stammering, "Um... Not quite. Related to Sonic, yes, his son... No. I'm not related to Sally." Manic obviously had a hard time saying that, although whether it was because he _was_ their son, or because he was simply hesitant to give them such sensitive information, it wasn't clear.

"What kingdom?," Tails asked, his blue eyes flashing. "The kingdom of ," Manic hesitated for only a moment, almost impossible to notice, "Kaiden." "Kay-den?," the two-tailed fox asked incredulously. Manic nodded. "Kay-den is supposed to have been abandoned about a hundred years ago, during the race wars," the fox pointed out. "It wasn't, my people simply retreated into the mountains and waited until nobody was paying attention to the Castle of Kaiden before relocating into the Hidden Groves. Kaiden still lives." "Then how do you explain being related to Sonic?," the fox asked quickly. "Our families were once the same. There were two brothers that were heir to the throne. One decided to leave and find a life elsewhere. He was Sonic's ancestor. Mine was the one who stayed," Manic replied easily. "So you mean to tell me I'm descended from _royalty?_," Sonic asked incredulously. The green hedgehog nodded.

"Hard to believe, I know. Then again, ask anybody who doesn't know me what they think of me on first sight, and chances are they'll call me a street-rat or a theif. It seems to run in the family." "Very funny," Sonic retorted. "I _still_ don't trust him," Espio grumbled. Manic let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to the chameleon. "What, you want me to go back to your time to PROVE to you what I've been saying is the truth?!" Espio smirked and said, "Why not? After all, apparently you can transmit through time..." "Alright! Sheesh! Fine, if it'll satisfy you, I'll go back then. Look for me tomorrow at the northern-most look-out tree of Knothole." "Say what?! How would you know about that spot? How would you know where Knothole is?," Mighty queried. Manic let out a derisive snort, "Oh please, you don't honestly think I wouldn't know the place where I grew up- oh spraint."

"You grew up in Knothole?," Tails blurted, automatically latching onto the slip-up. The holographic hedgehog sighed. "Listen, that's not important. I'll give a decent explanation when I get there. I don't trust Loki not to hack this transmission and report it to Robotnik. Fortunately the son of a tick doesn't have the time-travel technology, otherwise... Well, I'm pretty damn sure that I'd be dead, along with the rest of my group. Not to mention a few million other peeps." "If you're there, I might start to trust you," Espio stated before Mighty or Vector could prevent him from speaking. Manic narrowed his eyes, "You're more untrusting than I thought you'd be. Oh well, I'll bring a dagger with me tomorrow. Make sure Knuckles is with those who go there, he'll be able to recognize exactly what the stones are in the hilt. That should prove that I'm the real deal and not some damned 'droid." "We'll see you then," Knuckles stated calmly. Manic nodded before the transmission shut off. "...This is getting weird...," Sonic muttered as Rotor nodded in agreement.

The next day they showed up at the place specified, only to not see him. "See? He didn't show up!," Espio said triumphantly. "You know, the problem with people is that they never look up," they heard a voice say above them. When they looked upward they saw a green hedgehog with golden eyes, a pierced right ear, and a tattered black leather vest with the sleeves ripped off about half-way down his arms. "Manic?," Sally asked in disbelief. The green hedgehog grabbed a branch to gain leverage before he jumped down, nearly running into branches as he did so. To prevent himself from hitting the branches, he'd put out a hand occassionally and easily swung around the branches until he dropped the last twenty feet and landed perfectly on his feet. "The one and only," he said as he bowed sarcastically. "How the heck?," Mighty asked in disbelief. Manic grinned as he said, "That's one of my secrets."

Once he spotted Knuckles he said, "I promised you that I'd show up with this," and handed a dagger (amazingly built) to the echidna. Knuckles looked it over, first in disintrest, then in disbelief as the seven stones in the hilt started to glow and pulsate. "How?! How did you get these?!," the red echidna asked as his violet eyes bored into Manic's golden one. "You know that friend of mine who I mentioned is close to the Chaos Emeralds?," Knux nodded, "The same person." The echidna reluctantly handed the dagger back to the hedgehog, even more surprised when they solidly glowed for almost a full minute when the hedgehog held it. "Mind if I ask ya something Manic?," Sonic queried. "Shoot." "How is it a prince gets his ear pierced, knows how to do that trick you did up in the tree, and dares to look like street trash?," the blue hedgehog asked spitefully.

"Because I felt like it, practice, and do I look like I give a crud what anybody thinks of me?," the green hedgehog retorted back bluntly. Espio started up, "I-" "STILL don't trust me, yeah yeah, we heard it the first hundred times or so!," Manic cut him off. Espio let out a growl, he did NOT like Manic. "And don't tell me you weren't thinking it. I'm a freaking empath. I don't really need all of this krrresk from you right now!" "So how much worse is the future than it is now?," Tails asked, his eyes flashing in suspicion. "About three hundred million times worse. Lessee here... Hm... Well, Robotnik's pretty much taken over most of the world, the Great Forest is almost non-existant, there are robots sent out to hunt down mobians and exterminate them, ya know, pretty much hell on Mobius. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, the S.O.B. also drove my cousin insane at one point. Not a good thing."

There was a moment's silence as the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix took that in. "I've been meaning to ask you something," Tails started. "Yeah? What?" "How is it a hedgehog is in line for the throne of a kingdom that was ruled by foxes?," the orange kitsune asked bluntly. Manic pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the tree and let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't HONESTLY think that the freaking kingdom would have survived if there hadn't been some cross-species breeding do you?!" Tails finally looked satisfied with that information. The other Freedom Fighters looked at Tails in surprise, they hadn't expected him to know something like that. "Of all the krrresk I have to deal with," the green hedgehog muttered under his breath. "So what was it you were trying to warn us of?," Mighty asked.

Manic sighed, "Geoffery St. John is going to betray you all." "What?!," all of the others blurted in surprise. The golden-eyed hedgehog nodded. "In about three weeks he's going to catch Antoine and drag him to Robotropolis to be roboticized. Antoine will be able to get free, but if Sonic goes in after him, he'll be caught," Manic looked pointedly at Sonic, "I've seen it happen. If you get caught you'll be tortured, driven insane, put to a fate worse than death. Albeit, it won't be immediate." "W-what do you mean?," Sonic stammered uncertainly. Manic's golden/amber eyes bored into Sonic's emerald, "At first there might be a minor escape here or there, but you'll always be caught again until you're there for a solid three years. By the time you finally end up getting out of there, with help from the others of course, you'll be a raving lunatic. Four different personalities, most of the time withdrawn from everyone else. Not the most beautiful of futures, I can assure you."

They all stared at the green hedgehog from their future in disbelief, not wanting to believe it. Manic's eyes looked from one to another, "And make no mistake, that will change everyone. Sally... if it comes to pass, you won't be much better. Your morals? Pretty much out the window. Anything goes provided it doesn't hurt those you consider family and it DOES hurt Robotnik. Tails... half out of his mind. Sure there'll be a few moments of sanity here or there, but they'll be few and far between... and they'll get fewer and farther between as time passes. Antoine... Deader than a doornail after trying to protect Bunnie from the U-SWATS. Bunnie... reckless, if anything gets in her way, she goes through it. Regardless if it can kill her nine ways to Sunday or not. Rotor... fighting fire with fire tactics. Not the most reassuring thing to be honest. As for the Chaotix... Well, the Floating Island's crashed, they're homeless, and they're just as violent and reckless as the Knothole Freedom Fighters, if not more so."

"You've GOT to be kidding," Sally said fearfully. Manic shook his head sadly. "With all of you out of commission in my time, the world's gone completely debunk. Robotnik has control of most of the planet. My own family, as well as that of most everybody of the planet, might as well be non-existant. It's bad, bad enough to need changing or it could get worse. And besides," here he smiled wryly, but there was no warmth to it, "I don't care to see any of you losing your minds again." "There's no way. No way I'm gonna believe that!," Espio snorted skeptically. "IDIOT!," Manic snapped as he rounded on the chameleon. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! I SWEAR! I CAME ALL THE WAY BACK HERE JUST TO WARN YOU ALL SO THAT THE HELL THAT IS MY TIME COULD BE AVOIDED, AND YOU _STILL_ DON'T BELIEVE ME?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?! DRAG YOU TO MY TIME AND PROVE IT TO YOU?!" To say the least there were more than a few surprised expressions at his outburst. 

The purple chameleon smirked and replied, "Yeah, pretty much." "You- you... DONGEDE!," Manic snapped as he lost the last of his temper. "If you weren't who you are, so help me I'd pop you one!" "Right," Espio quipped. "Fine," the green hedgehog growled, "...you want proof, you've got it. Anybody want to see what the screwed up future looks like, say 'aye'." Only a few of the group there ended up agreeing that they wanted to go. In all Espio, Sonic, Knuckles, Bunnie, Tails, and Mighty wanted to go. Manic tapped his wrist communicator and said, "Yo Tia, ya there?" "I here you loud and clear, what's up?," was the scratchy, staticky reply. "Well, because of a certain hard-headed chameleon a few of the peeps want some proof," the golden-eyed hedgehog said as he absentmindedly flicked the earrings on his right ear. "AND YOU VOLUNTEERED TO LET THEM COME HERE?! BAKA!," she shrieked over the communicator as Manic's ears went flat against his head. "Al eshta! Al sharl!," he hissed. "You're going to have a lot more than your ears to worry about when I get through with you bro."

The green hedgehog let out a deep-throated growl before muttering, "We can talk about that later. Now do you mind gettin' the seven of us back there?" "Yeah yeah, hold your horses idjit. Who all is coming?" "Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Tails, Bunnie, and Mighty," Manic replied. "...You're insane, ya know that?," Tia asked. "Just shut up and do it Tia." "Alright, sheesh, give me a break here. ...Okay, right about... NOW!," Tia's voice snapped out over the communicator. With that there was a bright flash of light and the specified seven disappeared. "I hope they're okay," Sally muttered. "We can only hope," Julie-Su agreed. As for the others, their day had just gotten started.


	2. Sorry for this being late

Okay, just so you all know, I'm sorry about delaying on this story so long. I had to go through a lot of crud involving people hogging the computer all hours of the night and day. When I _did_ get a chance on the computer again, the story up and disappeared into the computer so I had to do a search. Unfortunately that search took me about three months I think (which is really pathetic I realize), but now that I've found it again, I intend to continue work on this story. Hopefully I'll have this next chapter online by the end of the month at the very least. To everyone this long gap has inconvenienced, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, and in case and point of the spacing and paragraphs in this story, it's a story, that sort of stuff is just prettying it up some. So if I don't do it, don't complain. But seriously, I'll try to get the 2nd chapter done and up as soon as possible. 

Kabobiness to you and all your kindling ^-^V,

Fira, The Mouse of Anon


	3. Transmissions Ch 2: So it Begins

Transmissions Ch. 2:

So it Begins

By, The Mouse of Anon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Tails, Bunnie, or Mighty. They are owned by the almighty Sega corporation, DiC, Archie Comics, etc. and whoever else got in on the gig. Joy. As for Manic and Sonia, the way I choose to present them is copyright to me, but they belong to the *fine* people who came up with Sonic Underground. (It has its' good points! Honest!) Anybody else that appears in this fic is mine, so if you use them without asking me, you will pay the ultimate price! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! Getting attacked by my mogwai with a glandular problem named Frank! (A.K.A. my muse apparently)

Author's Note: Well, here we go! Sorry I took so long to update this fic, but if you read the note ahead of this you already know why it took so long. Anyway, thank you (whoever it was that reviewed) for your comment. I enjoy C&C, so review! Please? Don't make me beg!

Sonic: …I thought you were already doing that….

Fira: …Shut up hedgehog. I can easily subject you to the worst humiliation ever.

Sonic: Oh right, like I'm gonna believe that.

Fira: Hey, I can make the damn mogwai chase after you if I want to! .

Sonic: This is ignoring the fact that, oh yeah, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A MOGWAI IS!

Fira: ….;;; 'Scuse me folks. *gags and ties up Sonic, then throws him in a closet* ^-^; Anyway, enjoy the fic!

There came a loud tearing sound in the air right next to an old withered tree as a hot pink and red hedgehog tapped her foot impatiently. _The _second_ my brother gets back I SWEAR that I'm gonna shred his ears!,_ she thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes. _Damned idjit! What the hell did he think he was doing bringing all of them here?! Fine sitch you've gotten us both into now Sallic Mescromani Memtrakae Hedgehog! If Mom were alive she'd have your head on a silver platter!_ Tia knew full and well that her twin brother knew every thought that went through her head, just as she knew his. That was what she was counting on. As the rip completed with Manic and the six from the past walking out she hissed out, "Terma… dongede." "SHA!," the green hedgehog snapped. She glared at him pointedly, her ruby red eyes flashing. ::You're going to have to come up with a good explanation al eshka,:: the proud female hedgehog stated to her brother telepathically. The green hedgehog let out a frustrated sigh as the six from the past kept on blinking and looking in between the two. "Sant sek," Manic muttered. 

"Um….," Sonic began. "Allow me to introduce you all to my twin sister, Tia," the golden-eyed hedgehog smirked as his normal mood reinstated itself. "Y-you're?," Espio stammered while looking at the female hedgehog as she ran a hand through her red and hot pink bangs and quills. "Yup. I'm Tia all right. Wouldn't think it on first glance, huh?," she grinned. She wore a black leather vest similar to Manic's, but it didn't have as many chains. And then there was the torque. Anybody with any chaos-sensing ability what so ever could tell that this thing RADIATED it. If anything, she looked less the royalty type than Manic did. There was something about her that made it painfully obvious that you did NOT want to piss her off! Espio shook his head. She turned and said, "C'mon, Fox Haven's this way." "Fox Haven?," Mighty queried. Manic nodded as he walked after his sister, "Yeah, we all moved deeper into the forest after Knothole was over-run. That and the Floating Island…" "The Floating Island?! I didn't hear clearly on your first transmission, what happened to it?," Knuckles asked, worry obvious. 

Tia answered in place of her brother. "It was crashed into the ground by Robotnik. If anyone survived the fall, it'd be a miracle." "The chaos emeralds?," the echidna asked, more worry compounding his voice. "Safe, for the time being," was Manic's reply. Tails cocked his head in curiosity, the green hedgehog glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?" The two-tailed fox shrugged before answering, "Oh nothing, it just kinda seems weird that you two answer for each other." Both hedgehogs chuckled slightly. "We can do something that's really freaky actually," Tia stated. "Oh?," Bunnie asked. "Simple really-" "-we know what the other-" "-is always thinking. We're-" "-in each other's minds-" "-constantly. Works wonders when-" "-it comes to disturbing others," Tia finished with a grin as the others stared at them with dropped jaws. Manic snickered as he and his sister high-fived and continued on their way with the rest following them. "….That… is freaky," Sonic muttered. "We heard that!," the twins laughed back simultaneously. The blue hedgehog shook his head in disbelief. No doubt about it, this situation was weird.

Bunnie noticed that Tia concentrated for a second, and suddenly moments later howls started echoing out from the forest. Manic perked up his ears then stated, "You don't waste any time, do you Tia?" The pink and red hedgehog snorted, "Damn straight." Knuckles glanced around and asked bluntly, "What the heck is howling?" "Why do you ask?," Tia queried in response. "Because it doesn't sound like any howling I've ever heard!," the red echidna retorted. Manic smirked, "That'd be some of the others." That earned him a look. That's when a howl split the air that started deep, then went into a loud crescendo before suddenly cutting off, causing the six others to jump while Manic and Tia tried desperately to keep straight faces. When finally Tia schooled her features into some measure of being calm she tilted back her head and let out her own howl (startling the six from the past yet again). The howls were silent for a moment in response before one started as though right in the middle of a crescendo and stopped abruptly. Manic snickered slightly and muttered, "Sha, I think you're going to get snarled at when we get there." Manic's twin snorted and replied, her ruby red eyes glinting with humor, "Shenra can try it all she wants to. She's not going to get anywhere. You know it, I know it."

"What the hell are you two talking about?," Espio queried. Manic snickered and replied, "Let's just say it pertains to the slight discussion that Tia just had with a cousin of ours." "That howling was a discussion? You've gotta be kidding me," Mighty muttered. "Yeah, it was a discussion. A quite entertaining one at that." Espio looked at Tia and grumbled, "Now I can understand how you two are related." Tia chuckled and replied, "What can I say? Being strange runs in the family." Finally they stopped walking when they reached a cliff-side. "And here's the trick of the trade," Manic murmured before stepping through the stone face of said cliff. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix both stared at the stone in disbelief. Tia shook her head, "It's a force-hologram. Guaranteed to keep Fox Haven hidden except to those who need to be there. Now c'mon, just whatever you do, don't panic." The female hedgehog extended her hand toward them, "Well? Are you going to trust me or not?" Tails was the first to grip her hand, and soon there was a chain of mobians walking through the seemingly solid rock.

On the other side was a valley. Perfect and untouched by any of the pollution that had affected the forest outside. As they all let go Manic greeted, "Welcome to Fox Haven Valley." Tails looked around at the miles of untouched land and stated, "Oh wow… This place is HUGE." Tia nodded, "This is one of the few safe hiding places now. From up above it's incredibly hard to find." "Mainly for the fact that we had some magic users help us hide it," the green-furred mobian put in. His ruby-eyed twin shook her head and said, "Anyway, on to the village." It took them next to no time to reach there from where they were, and once there the six from the past were met with the sight of the most mismatched group they had ever met. Lounging on a mostly cleared away fallen tree was a crossbreed, for surely that was what he was, with robotic hands, feet, and the tips of his ears. For the most part he looked like a long tailed coyote, but his ears were too long and his feet just a smidgen too big for that to be entirely possible.

Farther off a black chameleon and a dark purple porcupine were arguing loudly over something that was impossible to decipher. There were also twin fox/birds circling overhead that all too easily reminded a person of a phoenix with their plumage. In a tree sat two black and red hedgehogs and a cat the like of which the six of them had never seen before. Sonic gawked at it in sheer amazement. From what he could see almost all of the inhabitants were crossbreeds of one sort or another. It astounded him that there could be such a mix with what seemed so little conflict. "Well then, shall we give you the tour and let you see how some of us have been affected?," Tia asked, dispelling their shock with those words. All agreed. Manic and Tia led them through the village, telling them about themselves, their village, some of the things Robotnik had done… The list went on but they decided to finally be blunt and reached their meeting hall. Which wasn't really much of a meeting hall to be honest. It was pretty much a carefully constructed roof that was supported by occasional pillars of the same material (think the white-ish entryway thingy at the beginning of Sonic SatAM when going into Knothole). Yet much to the freedom fighters' and chaotix's surprise it was riddled with secret drawers, hidden maps, hidden computers, a hidden fridge (due to one of their friends' strange sense of humor), and numerous hidden cots and ladders.

"This place is… WOW," Tails stammered, trying not to drool over the thought of so much technology hidden in the walls. "Ah know what ya mean hun," Bunnie murmured in agreement. "How the heck did you guys ever get this thing together without it falling apart?," Knuckles asked in amazement as he walked around in the "hall" occasionally glancing up at the ceiling. "Trial and error," a yellow echidna replied as he walked in. Knux looked at the green-eyed echidna and stared. The other monotreme not only had the guardian's crest, he had knuckles that eerily echoed Knux's own. "W-who?," the purple-eyed echidna stuttered in surprise. "Name's Maximum Overdrive, but everyone calls me Max for short. And before you ask, yes, I'm related to you, no, I'm not your kid." ::Be careful about what you say Max,:: Tia sent to the yellow echidna telepathically. ::I am,:: Max replied, knowing she'd "hear" his reply. ::Could have fooled me. Besides, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here so long as your father was here so that we could avoid losing you permanently.:: The yellow echidna shot her a lightly irritated look that most of the others missed before responding, ::Yes, _mother_.::

"So how are you related to me?," Knuckles asked bemusedly. "I guess you could say I'm your nephew of sorts." Espio and Mighty gaped at Knuckles. "You never told us you had siblings!" "I don't-," the red echidna began. "-But he does have cousins," Max supplied. "You don't mean…," Knuckles trailed off. "Callisto?," Max shrugged, "I can't say. Not without risking my not ever existing anyway." ::Think he's walking the thin line huh?,:: Manic sent to his sister. ::You know how he is about his dad. I think he's walking more than the thin line, I think he's about to go beyond it if he doesn't watch what he says,:: the ruby-eyed hedgehog sent back. ::I don't know, I overheard your convo with him and the feeling I got is that he has a pretty good idea as to what he's doing.:: ::Whatever, you're the empath, not me. All I do is read what people are thinking.:: ::The reason you have such a hard time reading people, _I_ think is that you let the words get in the way of the images and emotions,:: Manic growled mentally. ::Can we argue about this later al eshka?:: ::Eja, fair enough.:: "What do you mean about risking your not ever existing?," Sonic asked in curiosity. 

"I mean that if you know who my parents are, then you end up telling my parents, and as a result they never get together, then poof! No more me, I wouldn't exist." "Well that makes sense if ya ask me. Guess that explains there always bein' a temporal code an' whatnot," Bunnie stated. "Yup, pretty much," Manic agreed. Espio shook his head as he started to shift towards a blue-gray, "This is just too damned weird. It's gotta be some messed up dream." "MAX! GET YOUR HIDE BACK OVER HERE!," someone bellowed out. Rolling his eyes the yellow echidna grumbled, "Duty calls, adios," and wandered off in the direction of the voice. Knuckles glanced after him and asked the twins, "What had him off on so big a hurry?" "He agreed to help out with some construction and he's been trying to ditch it the past couple of days. Needless to say, the others who are working on it are less than thrilled with him," Tia stated. "Small wonder," Mighty muttered under his breath. "Hey Manic, Tia, mind if I ask something?," Tails queried. "Shoot," the green hedgehog responded. "…What happened when Knothole got over-run? I mean, did we… Did anybody get out?" 

Manic sighed and said to his sister in the language the others didn't understand, "Huntress, would you tell them? I really don't want to go through that again." Tia nodded and responded in the same language, "Yes Shattered Spirit, I'll tell them." "Thank you." The hot pink and red hedgehog looked at the six before her and said, "I warn you, it wasn't pretty. If I tell you most of it, I'm not going to pretty it up. I'm going to be honest. So if at any time you want me to stop talking about it, tell me so." "Alright," Knuckles stated, "let's hear it." As the six of them looked at her Tia began telling them, hoping that she was doing the right thing. Strengthening her resolve with the thought that it just might help them avoid what had happened, she launched full force into her telling.


	4. Transmissions Ch 3: The Beginning of the...

Transmissions Ch. 3:

The Beginning of the End

By, The Mouse of Anon

Disclaimer: If you don't already know it by now you need to get your head checked. Any characters that show up in here that aren't recognized as belonging to any of the almighty Sonic controlling powers, belong to me then. Whatever.

Author's Note: Once again I apologize for the delay, but on the bright side I got this out before the end of the summer! Part of the reason it's taking me so long to do this story is because I'm writing on too many stories at once. I can't complain though, 'tis just the way my mind works.

Sonic: You have a mind?!

Fira: -.-;;; Unless you want to be a barbequed hedgehog in the next minute I suggest you shut your trap.

Sonic: *blinks* NANI?!

Fira: …..HEY! Wait a blinkin' second! Who let you out of the closet? (*drumroll*)

Sonic: *ears flop to the sides* I got out on my own. You forgot to lock it and I managed to untie myself, so HA!

Fira: Hmmm…. Then I guess I'll have to send you back to hell with the singing skulls…

Sonic: You WOULDN'T!

Fira: ^-^V Read on peoples and enjoy! *does a GIR impression from Invader Zim* And don't forget to review, for I love the little reviews. I love them to pieces. *drags Sonic off who is kicking and screaming*

Sonic: SHE'S A CRAZY WOMAN! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The day had come. The Freedom Fighters had decided enough was enough. They were going to get Sonic back. Three long years of hell and torment… None of them wanted to think what that might have done to his mind. Sally walked proudly into the meeting hall and stood at the head of the table as the other Freedom Fighters filed in. As soon as they were all in and had taken their seats she sat down herself. "The time has come," Sally said, looking longingly at where Sonic would have sat. "The time has come to finally get Sonic back." Rotor looked at her; she had her fair share of battle scars, not the least of which was the injury that had taken out her right eye. The black eye-patch did its job well in keeping that still painful flesh hidden and protected. If anyone were to look at her for beauty now rather than what she had become, a near-ruthless saboteur, she'd still be just as pretty as the day she reached her sixteenth birthday. Albeit, a lot more rough around the edges now. "When do we do it?," Tails demanded quickly. He had grown up quite a bit as well. A small scar over the bridge of his nose attested to that. The two tailed fox had let his hair grow out, which for some strange reason started out as orange, but then quickly faded to black. His long hair, which reached about mid-back level, was pulled up in a ponytail of sorts. Just about everything about him screamed hacker/warrior.

"We do it tonight, under the cover of dark," Sally stated calmly. Bunnie snorted, "We are NOT goin' in there with no plan Sally-girl." Sally shot her best friend a momentary dark look and said, "I was getting to that. If you'd listen, maybe we'd get somewhere." Bunnie narrowed her eyes. Her robotics were much more refined and well made than they had been in the past, which most certainly set off the fact that she still looked pretty. However the pierced ears and the scars spoke against that beauty to someone with a cold exterior. Indeed she was a warrior hardened by battle. The rabbit had even had Rotor install a gun into her robotic arm. "Now then, if someone creates a big enough diversion here, here, and here," Sally said while pointing to spots on a map that was on the table. "That should give the rest of us some leeway to get in there and get Sonic the hell out." "Sally, perhaps zere is a way around ze third corridor death trap," Antoine volunteered in his French accent. The princess turned warrior looked at him with her one good eye and growled out, "Spill." "If we take zis ventilation duct here, zen follow it to here, switching over to ze secret corridors _here_, zat should put us in ze proper range."

Sally nodded, "Thanks Ant, I appreciate it." The French coyote nodded at the compliment. "And for those of us who have to fight the robots?," Tails's cousin asked bluntly. "Big guns from yours truly," Rotor grinned to her. Shelar snorted as she muttered under her breath, "Insane nutcase." Rotor sarcastically blew her a kiss, to which she made a face at. Rotor had ended up with a robotic arm of his own, and a few robotic organs as his original organs had started to fail. His loss of those parts had been due to being held under in mega-muck a little too long. With the bandanna he had on his head, the first impression anyone got of him nowadays was that he was a pirate of some sort. That description was very close to the truth. Shelar flared her wings slightly and said, "Why the hell not? I'm itching for a flight. Assuming this nutcase will stop trying to flirt with me," she jerked her thumb towards Rotor. The purple walrus snorted at the phoenix colored fox/cardinal and said, "I never flirt with you. I just tease." ::Oh quite. No offense Rote, but I have a hard time picturing you as anything but a tease,:: a bronze feline with black spot/stripes, green eyes, and dark chocolate brown hair said telepathically so that everyone in the room could hear her.

Rotor let out a slight growl and muttered, "Oh back off it Kiejal. Besides, the plan?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, but replied, ::Alright, I'll be one of the people going in to get Sonic out.:: Sally looked at her mute blood-sister with a grateful look. She owed Kiejal her life as the cat had put herself between Sally and a thrown dagger that would have killed her. The cat had taken the knife in her throat, destroying her ability to physically speak ever again. On that same mission Sally had lost her eye because of laser fire. Sally felt that their chances were noticeably greater on getting Sonic out if Kiejal, who could teleport, were there. They each chose which group they were going to be with and agreed to reconvene at eleven p.m. This was the night.

Sonic sat in his cage, for that was the only appropriate description of it. It was not a cell. It was a Sonic-proof cage that was hanging from the ceiling so that he couldn't touch the floor and maybe find a way out. His back was to one of the cage walls while his eyes darted back and forth, wondering, waiting. Would Robotnik come today? Would there be pain? Or would it be food? The thought made his mouth water. "Face it fool, this torment is going to be forever and you're going to starve," Dark Days growled in his mind. "Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about," said the chipper as ever Light Days. "Now then, wouldn't it be so much better to commit suicide? You know, just off yourself?" "Neither of those suicidal maniacs knows what they're talking about. You can't commit suicide because what if Sally or one of the others come to get us out of here?," Silent Days whispered in his mind. "Shut up Silent! The idiot knows who he should listen to!," Dark Days snapped at his quietly depressed counterpart. "Leave me alone," Sonic whispered out loud, wishing the voices would go away. "Leave me alone," Dark Days mocked, "Grow up Normal! Face it, no one's going to come back for you! Your so-called 'friends' abandoned us to Robotnik! They don't care!"

"NO!," Sonic protested. "They are coming back for me! …Aren't they?" "Yes, they are," Silent Days whispered. "No they're not, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun!," Light Days giggled. "As much as I hate to agree with Light, those f*cking morons aren't coming back for you," Dark Days growled. Sonic pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He wanted the voices to leave so badly… "Go away, please, just go away," Sonic whispered quietly. "Oh boo hoo, the poor pathetic hedgehog can't handle having us in his head. Oh wah, I'm gonna cry now," Dark sneered. "Shut up. Shut up, _shut up_, SHUT UP!!!," Sonic screamed out as he clutched his head. "Oooo… This is going to get us studied again," Light grinned as he bounced on his heels in Sonic's mind. "SHUT UP!!!" "This is going to be fun!," Light chuckled, looking positively gleeful at the prospect of a possible death. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! Shut up and go away… Go away," the blue hedgehog started sobbing as he curled up into a ball on the floor of his cage. "You poor soul. Maybe you just need to get some," Dark laughed. Sonic turned his mental eyes on Dark and growled out, "Shut up. You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I doubt you even know what the hell you want anymore." 

The cynical hedgehog snorted as he leaned against a mental wall, "Sure I know what the hell I want and what I'm talking about. And let's face it, you're pathetic. You're less than nothing. You're not even fit to lick the scum off a person's boot. Why don't you just f*cking give up and let yourself die?" "NO! I'm not going to do that! I'm not going to do what you want!" "I don't know Dark, I think he's really useful. I think he's definitely more than nothing. Yup yup!," Light intruded, still bouncing on his heels gleefully. Sonic tried desperately to find Silent Days, but he had gone missing again like he always did whenever Light and Dark had a big argument. Normal curled in on himself, refusing to listen to Light and Dark. Shutting them out as much as possible. It was when Dark started forcing Sonic to re-live one of the worst nights of his life that he clutched his head again and started screaming incoherently. No doubt about it, this would interest Robotnik greatly.

Four years later Sonic sat in his hut alone. Because of the state of his mind he wasn't going on any missions against Robotropolis. Sally had made it plain and clear to both Dark and Light Days that they were not going to be allowed to commit suicide. The four personalities took control randomly, and it wasn't uncommon to hear Sonic arguing with himself late at night. By now Normal Days was a lot more sure of himself and his friends. As such he quite often got into loud arguments with Dark that the cynical, suicidal personality started losing on a constant basis. When Normal was in control he was no longer so emotional, he was almost back to being himself. Silent became his outlet for depression and sadness, so there was many a night when Silent was in control that he cried himself out on Sally's shoulder without making a sound. Light was more than irritating, being happy and light and chipper even when he was talking about suicide. Dark quickly learned he couldn't get away with snapping at everybody, as at one point Bunnie had gotten fed up with him, tied him up, gagged him, then left him on his bed in his hut. Dark quickly became sulky with this sort of arrangement, but he stopped being as infuriating. 

It was a beautiful sunny day as Sonic looked out the window. It was such a contrast to Robotropolis that sometimes he had a hard time believing that he was actually in Knothole. The hedgehog quietly got up and walked outside to the top of a grassy hill and sat down, just looking at everything around him. He inhaled deeply and smiled in contentment. It was moments like this, when he could just be and didn't hear any of his other personalities, which made him content to be alive. "Heya Sonic. Which one are you at the moment?," Sally greeted as she walked over and sat down next to him. The blue hedgehog smirked as he replied, "Normal." "That's good to hear. I think Silent completely drenched my shoulder last night," she prodded jokingly. Sonic chuckled and stated sarcastically, "If you had been completely drenched that would have been a sight to see." Sally grinned as she lightly cuffed an ear, "Flirt." "Rampant one at that." Sally shook her head. She loved Sonic, that was no secret. The other three personalities were starting to grow on her… almost. The princess/warrior still couldn't stand Dark's harsh attitude to anyone and everyone. Or Light's annoying chipper, happy-go-luckiness even when she was sure Silent and Normal were mourning. Then there was the annoying fact that Silent was just that; silent, most of the time. She had only heard Silent speak three times in the four years she had known him. 

Sitting like this next to Sonic though, almost like the old days, it made her happy to be alive (A/N: That makes two of 'em! XP!). Sally leaned against him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sonic smiled into her hair as he slipped an arm about her shoulders. They sat there cuddling as they hadn't in years, glad just to be in each other's company. Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
